


notes | kim namjoon

by lqash



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqash/pseuds/lqash
Summary: his notes are little pieces of love hidden love written on paper.





	notes | kim namjoon

**Author's Note:**

> prologue

just another day at school. 

that's short for getting bullied, getting beat up every now and then, and being of no use. 

i was always nonexistent unless people were picking on me. 

which was quite often. 

until one day, one day one tiny piece of paper, changed everything.


End file.
